


Prickled Thorns

by bcimboredoki



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Inspired by Six the musical, King Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Modern Royalty, Six the Musical References, ot5 are ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcimboredoki/pseuds/bcimboredoki
Summary: After the death of Seokjin's 2nd husband, he could now marry for love. He owned enough to fend for himself, more riches than he could spend in a lifetime but why would he accept the King's offer to marriage?orKim Seokjin, a rich and powerful omega who was known for his writings and his family's influence, married King Namjoon, a King who was known for having been mated five times and still not being able to find his "true mate" despite being in his 30s. His (past) mates were either divorced, beheaded, or died (they all end up dying because they weren't the King's "true mate"). But one day, when Seokjin was to visit the Princes (Namjoon's sons) for their lesson in history and literature, the King sensed his arrival. He finally found his "true mate". There was only one problem, the ghost of the King's past mates haunted Seokjin every night.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	Prickled Thorns

I'll start writing this in April, rn I'm finishing [The Epiphany of Serendipitous Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258119/chapters/69247536) but as soon as I finish it I'll be starting this

For now, here's a little summary 

A six the musical inspired fic wherein Kim Seokjin, a rich and powerful omega who was known for his writings and his family's influence, married King Namjoon, a King who was known for having been mated five times and still not being able to find his "true mate" despite being in his 30s. His (past) mates were either divorced, beheaded, or died (they all end up dying because they weren't the King's "true mate"). But one day, when Seokjin was to visit the Princes (Namjoon's sons) for their lesson in history and literature, the King sensed his arrival. He finally found his "true mate". There was only one problem, the ghost of the King's past mates haunted Seokjin every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can go listen to [Six the musical](https://open.spotify.com/album/1U5eiENtd8mXJeWCVPk50D) for a sneak peek at what's about to happen 
> 
> Hey everyone! Make sure to book mark this and let me know your thoughts about it so far and feel free to comment or talk to me on my twitter [@bcimboredoki](https://twitter.com/bcimboredoki) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bcimboredoki) for any questions


End file.
